


Feels Right

by Spongyllama



Series: Asylum [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending AU, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongyllama/pseuds/Spongyllama
Summary: It always seemed like Ahsoka was the last to hear about anything.Companion piece toDedicated.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Asylum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767319
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> aka Obi-Wan and Anakin are Ahsoka's dads
> 
> me again, hi. “outsider looking in at Anakin and Obi-Wan’s relationship” is one of my favorite locally sourced organic tropes. welcome. this is a very smol cute lil thing and I hope you enjoy
> 
> This will not make sense without reading Dedicated, which may or may not make sense without reading Asylum. I wrote this at the same time as Dedicated, and it was originally going to be tacked on to that but it feels right (hahaaaa) to have it be separate. Enjoy!

Ahsoka was sitting at the table in her masters’ quarters at breakfast, poking her fork into a sausage, when she figured it out.

She and Obi-Wan were getting ready for another mission, so she had stopped in to see Anakin before they went. She and him hung around together a lot these days — playing games, doing drills, working out, tinkering. The last two years had been fun, more fun than she’d ever had. Although she fondly looked back on the days as Anakin’s Padawan, being his friend was even better. Not fighting in a war was better. Having no obligations, at least when she was around him, was so much better. 

It had taken her a long time to adjust to life outside the Clone War. Sometimes even now, two years later, when she and Obi-Wan got a mission assignment she would be filled with utter dread and despair, thinking of blaster shells exploding gunships, the jolt in the Force when one of the men beside her died painfully. Then she would hear the assignment and read the notes and think, oh. Oh, right. It was fine.

There was still war in the galaxy, but it was no longer conflict on a galactic scale. It was no longer the Republic and the Separatists, no longer Sith versus Sith — or more accurately, Sith versus everyone else. Occasionally she had a nightmare about death and the dark side, about how she had felt standing over Dooku’s dead body, the iron smell of blood filling her nose. Such was the way of things. The Clone War would never leave her, as it would never leave any of them. The galaxy itself would face the consequences of the war for hundreds of years to come. But overall, all things considered — life was good.

Actually, life was _great_. She and Obi-Wan got along terribly well, understanding each other leagues better than they had when she’d first become his apprentice. They communicated now, they shared. Obi-Wan had changed so much, and so had she. He still scolded her, of course, he still had his overprotective tendencies. She didn’t mind. Actually, she liked it. It was just how he was. It was like Anakin, before his capture, had always said. Had always _bragged_ , really. Obi-Wan was a great master, maybe even the best. She was absolutely honored to be his apprentice.

But _Force_ had he changed, and for the better as well. He laughed, he joked, things he had always done — but they had been muted before. He’d felt such an obligation to be the perfect Jedi Master, the Council member, the bearer of such a great heavy burden. Training the Chosen One. Training her, after Anakin had disappeared. He had been so _tired_ , she knew, but now he was positively youthful. Even on their most harrowing missions — relatively less so than the easiest of the war, but still — he had a much more energetic spring in his step. And, Ahsoka had noticed, it seemed to be growing. This, whatever it was. This joy. This hope. Obi-Wan seemed to be happier than she’d ever known him to be. And she suspected — no, she _knew_ , it all had to do with Anakin.

They’d gotten really _handsy_ with each other lately, she’d noticed. As the second Padawan of a master who’d been so afraid to grow attached (and who had later found a new purpose and shunned his Council position, his rigidity) she thought it was jarring. In a good but confusing way. They’d been like this for a long time, now, and even in the beginning of the war they’d always been a little touchy. Ahsoka had spent more time with them than anyone else had, had seen the way they’d always spoken, had even watched early on as Anakin had started to think of Obi-Wan as less of a master and more of an equal. She’d observed them, _them_ , the two Jedi she had, and still did, looked up to the most. Observed them in their most private moments. 

They had always cheered each other up in the darkest of times. They’d always known each other inside and out. They could communicate a plan nonverbally just by looking at each other, maybe flashing a few hand signals she was sure they’d made up, a sharp nod and a grunt. They’d always been together, on missions or at home or on the battleships. They’d always worked better together than separately, something even the Council couldn’t fail to recognize. They were a team. They were _the_ team. She’d never known any other Jedi quite like them.

Ahsoka had talked to other Padawans before, her friends back from her childhood, kids she grew up with. Talked with them about their experiences as Jedi, either in the war or working here in the temple, away from the front but watching the wounded come in. She talked with them about their masters. Ahsoka was quite aware how well-known her masters were, remembered telling what remained of her crèche that she had just been assigned to _Skywalker_ of all people, recalled them saying _that means you’ll meet Master Kenobi, too!_ Other Padawans talked about their masters with reverence, endless respect, adoration — but they’d never, from what Ahsoka gathered, had quite the same sense of deeply personal, intimate connection that she had with her masters or they had with each other. 

Nothing about them was normal, Ahsoka had known from the start. One did not get assigned to the Chosen One and expect their life to be ordinary.

So here, now, in their apartment, eating breakfast to the backdrop of their ceaseless banter, she counted herself so, so lucky to be where she’d ended up.

“If I come back from this mission and find _one_ droid on the floor I’m going to skewer you.”

“You can skewer me whenever you like.”

_“_ Anakin!”

“You said it, not me!”

A sigh. “You are absolutely incorrigible.”

“And you love it.”

“I can’t believe _this_ is who I’ve chosen to spend my life with.”

“Careful,” Anakin said, “Or I’ll rearrange the whole apartment while you’re gone. Maybe I’ll get rid of your bed.”

“You can’t kick me out,” Obi-Wan retorted, “This is _my_ apartment. _I_ was kind enough to invite you in.”

It was like her own private holonet comedy.

Anakin ignored him and pointed his spoon at Ahsoka. “What do you think, Snips? What should we do with Obi-Wan’s room?”

She stroked her chin thoughtfully. “Maybe a sauna. All his potted plants will like the moisture.”

“Ick. Couldn’t stand the humidity,” Anakin said with disgust. 

“My plants will be coming with me,” Obi-Wan said indignantly. “I’m too afraid you’d try to water them with engine oil.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “He’s mad because I suggested building a droid to water all his plants when he’s away.”

“I am not _mad,_ ” Obi-Wan said. “It’s simply counterintuitive. The whole point of having plants is to nurture them by hand, to feel the life and serenity within them. If you use a droid to water them you might as well just replace them all with plastoid.”

“I _like_ plants!” Anakin said defensively. “I bought you half of those. Anything green is great. You know only green thing I ever saw growing up was Jabba the Hutt.”

“You should have seen him when he first saw Naboo,” Obi-Wan recalled fondly to Ahsoka. “He was so excited.”

“I remember that!” Anakin said, lighting up with a great youthful energy. “The whole planet smelled so nice. I couldn’t believe anywhere had that much water. Too cold, though.”

“Everywhere is too cold for you,” Ahsoka pointed out, and he vehemently agreed. She pointed at Obi-Wan. “But at least a sauna would be hot.”

“Fair point. Let’s go hide the plants.”

“You’re not taking my plants. At least _they_ actually appreciate me.”

Anakin put on the goopiest smile and rested his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Don’t say that.” Obi-Wan smiled and pressed a kiss into Anakin’s hair. Closed his eyes and slung his arm around Anakin’s shoulders, and the two of them sat there for a moment, their presences swimming with the warmest sensation of love and happiness Ahsoka had ever felt, and suddenly something just clicked and she realized, _oh, oooooh, okay —_

Her last sausage was halfway to her mouth when she dropped her fork on the ground, and after she’d scrambled to pick it up she saw them watching her. 

“You all right?” Anakin said, looking amused. 

She _was_ all right, yes, but also a little…um…well, this was news she’d not quite expected, even though it made _so_ much sense —

“You’re, um —” she stuttered, waving her fork at them. “You’re — you two are, um — uh —”

They froze, and exchanged a look. “You didn’t know?” Obi-Wan asked in muted surprise, and Ahsoka’s jaw dropped at the confirmation. He looked sideways at Anakin accusingly. “Didn’t you tell her?”

“I thought _you_ were going to.”

“Wow,” she said shortly, sitting back. She stared at them as if seeing them in a new light. “Wow. You have no idea how much sense this makes. How long?”

Anakin shrugged. “A few months.”

“A few _months?_ ” she exclaimed, leaning forward. She wasn’t mad, not at all, but this was hardly the first time this had happened. As Anakin’s Padawan, she hadn’t known that he was a child slave, _or_ that he’d been — was still? — married to Padmé (what was going on _there?_ ). As Obi-Wan’s Padawan, now this. “Do any of you tell me anything?”

“I thought you knew!” they both said in unison, defensive. She laughed, and found she couldn’t stop. Laughed because she knew them so well now and yet couldn’t believe she’d never thought of this.

When she was done, she leaned back and said, admiring her nails, “So does this mean I can start dating too?”

Obi-Wan choked on his tea. “As a former member of the Jedi Council I’m obligated to say: no,” he said through a cough. “As your friend and master, however…how about you finish your training, and then you can go do whatever you want.”

Ahsoka just shook her head. “So you really went all in on the whole attachment thing, huh, Master,” she said, suddenly impressed. “You two never do anything by halves.”

**Author's Note:**

> so that’s the last thing I have written for the Asylum universe. It’s not impossible I’ll add more one day but neither is it likely, I think. I had a hard time letting go of something I poured my heart and soul into but I believe I have finally Moved On. Guess I’m a true Jedi now lol. Anyway another big thank you to anyone who’s read my stuff and I hope you’re all hanging in there (also if anyone likes modern AUs I just wrote one lol nbd just another coping mechanism, as per usual for me)
> 
> p.s. yes the title IS another Carly Rae Jepsen song, her album Dedicated Side B literally inspired me to write my sequels and I owe her my soul
> 
> p.p.s. for the sake of self promotion, my next project is an ROTS AU inspired by the novelization. Here is the working summary: "The sky was falling, the world was crumbling beneath his feet. Palpatine was a Sith Lord, Padmé was going to die, and Anakin was desperate enough to do the unthinkable: actually ask Obi-Wan for help." Coming soon to a theater near you....


End file.
